Su ultima navidad
by el santo pegaso
Summary: Un futuro héroe recorre las frías calles buscando un refugio a su pobre alma, pero la dama vestida de negro llega antes por él. Atte. el santo


**N/A: Espero que les guste.**

-En vísperas de navidad, en donde se comparte la felicidad, el amor y la amistad... un pequeño corre por aquellas calles sombrías buscando un refugio a su pobre alma, a un corazón destrozado al perder a su única familia, sus pasos se vuelven lentos por la nieve que no deja de cubrir todo con su blanco y frío candor…

-…se aproxima hasta la entrada de una casa, en donde sus ojitos deslumbran aquello que a perdido, en su interior ve a unos niños sonrientes y todos alborotados con la llegada de aquel señor de rojo vestir, un sonrisa sale de sus labios para perderse en todo aquello que le es tan lejano, tan impropio para el, un niño quien tuvo que presenciar la muerte de sus padres…

-…en ese instante las lagrimas dominan su rostro al alejarse de aquel lugar y continuar con su corto camino, el frío y el dolor están surtiendo efecto sobre su delgado cuerpito el cual termina por decaer en un pequeño lugar tratando de buscar el calor que necesita, mientras la nieve sin contemplación sigue cubriendo todo a su alrededor…

-…como sino le importara mas nada... mientras un solo ser en aquella inmensa calle se aproximo hasta el pequeño a compartir su fría cama y compartir un poco de aquel calor... ese calor que lentamente estaba perdiendo, pero sin prejuicios se acurruco a su lado mientras veían la gente pasar...

Con los pies helados y la cara blanca

El chiquillo estaba sin poder hablar

Le cegó los ojos un color de escarcha

En aquella noche de la navidad

Caminaba gente pero no miraba

Cada cual llevaba una dirección

Y la nieve fría le sirvió de cama

Y la calle entera fue su habitación

En aquel rincón, estaba el chiquillo

Cubierto de nieve, en aquel rincón

Lo mismo que un trasto que nadie lo quiere

En aquel rincón, un perro perdido lamía su cara

En aquel rincón, mirando la muerte, el perro ladraba

-El pequeño tiritaba con la frialdad de su cama de concreto, sin embargo y sin importarle que el frío no solo cubriera su cuerpo se atrevió a susurrarle al pequeño cachorro, quien lo acompañaría en esta aventura... _Hola amigo, como te llamas... que no tienes nombre, no te preocupes si quieres yo te doy uno_... el cachorrito lo miro como comprendiendo cada palabra que susurraba... _sabes mi mamá, siempre me llamaba por un nombre, algo chistoso... _

_-…quieres saber, bueno sabes mi mamá siempre me decía, mi pequeño Robin..._ Su ojos que se hallaban cubiertos por la delgada escarcha permitieron que dos solitarias lagrimas cayeran, en tanto sentía como lamían su rostro... _he, te gusta el nombre, bueno jeje Robin, a mi también me da gusto, sabes mi nombre es Dick, mucho gusto..._ Acercando su cara a la del pequeño cachorro que tan solo dejaba que su ahora amigo lo abrasara... _Quieres que te cuente un secreto Robin... _

_-… si bueno, sabes cuando sea mas grande quiero ser un súper héroe, como esos de las revista y los que miraba por la televisión..._ _no te burles, es mas tu vas a ser mi pareja que te parece... mi papa siempre me decía que la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde... cuando yo sea un súper héroe, voy a darle a la gente esa esperanza que han perdido…_

_-… y no dejare que ningún niño sufra lo que me paso a mi, es por eso que siempre tendré esperanza... por mi y por aquellos que lo necesiten..._ lentamente su cuerpo comenzó a sentir que se adormecía, mientras las personas en sus casas preparaban todo para brindar en esta navidad, sin contemplar que en un lugar frío y desprovisto de todo, un pequeño sufría su soledad...

Ante Dios ninguno llegaremos limpios

Ni de la conciencia, ni del corazón

El que no proteja a cualquier chiquillo

Debe ser borrado sin contemplación.

Hoy se mueren muchos que vivir podrían

Si tomaran cartas en su salvación

Y quizás alguno pueda ser un día...

Salvador del mundo y de su dolor

En aquel rincón, estaba el chiquillo

cubierto de nieve, en aquel rincón

lo mismo que un trasto que nadie lo quiere

En aquel rincón, un perro perdido lamía su cara

En aquel rincón, mirando la muerte el perro ladraba

-En un instante la noche se vio y escucho, celebrar la fiesta de navidad, chocando sus copas y deseándose un mañana mejor... un mañana que el pequeño no vería, un mañana que prometía tener un futuro quizás prometedor... tal vez su sueño de convertirse en un héroe se vería realizado y sin dudas alguna seria uno de los mejores, combatiendo la miseria, Indiferencia, prejuicios y odio, que esta llenando los corazones de las personas,

-y quien sabe quizás este pequeño pudiera ser un héroe, un líder de un grupo de jóvenes, luchando por todos y por ellos... sin embargo el pequeño Dick, no puedo completar sus sueños, ya que en aquel rincón y dando un ultimo suspiro su vida se iba apagando, en tanto sus ojos divisaron dos figuras que se acercaron hasta el…

-…pero la muerte le arrebato la vida en el instante aquel... estas figuras se aproximaron, una de ellas la cual tenia la figura de una mujer toma el alma de pequeño entre su pecho en tanto la otra era de un hombre quien toma la del cachorrito, mientras se iban alejando el alma del pequeño Dick abrió sus ojos y acariciando la mejilla de la mujer le susurro... _mamá_.

**Atte. El santo pegaso o simplemente el santo**

**Robin x Raven por siempre**

**PD: Quisiera agradecer a las amigas/os de la comunidad, UnpocodeANIMEymas, y luego subo este fic por ahí, nos vemos.**


End file.
